


Duel

by butterflyslinky



Series: TGWTG Kink Meme Fillathon [13]
Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linkara stole Spoony's armor and he doesn't like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duel

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this prompt.](http://tgwtg-meme.livejournal.com/1329.html?thread=624689#t624689)

Spoony was pissed. Not only had he been forced to go on a long, pointless adventure that killed a teammate, but Linkara had stolen his shtick—and armor design.

Which was why he found himself in Minnesota—AGAIN—wearing full Avatar armor and pounding on an apartment door, sword in hand. It was a mark of how interesting Linkara’s life was that the neighbors passing by didn’t even blink at him.

Eventually, the door opened to reveal a bleary-eyed Linkara, hair ruffled, in his pajama pants and nothing else. “Why the hell are you knocking on my door so goddamn early?” he snarled.

“It’s almost noon!” Spoony protested. “Besides, you impugned on my honor, sir!”

“What?”

“My name has been besmirched! My reputation has been sullied! My manhood has been challenged!”

Linkara blinked. “What?”

“The King Arthur thing!” Spoony shouted. “You ripped off my armor design, added your own stupid coat of arms, and then ran around Chicago singing like an idiot!”

Linkara rolled his eyes. “Seriously? You took a four hundred dollar flight and an hour long bus ride just to complain that I wore similar costume shop armor to yours?”

“Um…” When it was said like that, it did sound rather silly and childish, but Spoony quickly regained his composure. “I will not suffer your insults!” he proclaimed grandly. “I challenge you to a duel!”

Linkara yawned and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Let me get some coffee and put my armor on first. You can wait on the futon.”

*

An hour later, Linkara returned, wearing his King Arthur armor and looking a little more put-together. Spoony got up immediately, his sword in hand. “One fair duel,” he said. “No guns, just swords.”

“Agreed,” Linkara said. “We need a different field of battle, my living room isn’t big enough.”

“We can go down to a park,” Spoony said. “But we’ll have to come back here for the forfeit.” His lips quirked up in a small smile.

“What forfeit?” Linkara asked. “You never mentioned a forfeit.”

“Loser has to bottom,” Spoony said, leaning in and nipping at Linkara’s ear.

Linkara’s eyebrows shot up, but he smirked as well. “Well, then,” he said. “Let’s get to it.”

They headed out, going down to a local park with a good expanse of unoccupied green. It was still rather cool outside, so it wasn’t horribly crowded, and the few people who were around mostly ignored them. Spoony wondered if the citizens of Shoreview were forced to sign some sort of waiver not to mention the weirdness that surrounded the local comic book critic.

Or maybe they were just glad it wasn’t a giant robot this time.

Either way, they only drew a few curious glances from a few children as they took their places in the center of the field, swords drawn and faces set. There was a tense moment where they simply glared at each other before Linkara spoke. “Are you going to issue a formal challenge?” he asked.

“Yes,” Spoony said. “I, Spoony, the Avatar, challenge thee, Linkara, King of the Britons, to a duel!”

“And I, Linkara, King of the Britons, accept!” Linkara proclaimed. “Begin!”

Spoony swung his sword, but Linkara easily countered it, pushing Spoony to the ground. Spoony was up in an instant, bearing down, managing to get a light hit past Linkara’s defenses. He didn’t want to hurt him after all.

Linkara immediately followed by swinging his sword at Spoony, managing to hit him, but Spoony was faster, knocking Linkara to the ground. Linkara pushed himself up, struggling not to smile.

They continued in this vane for several minutes, occasionally clashing swords, sometimes hitting each other, and most of all shouting over the top insults at each other.

“You spoony bard!”

“Undignified copycat!”

“Hack!”

 

 

“Imposter!”

A few of the other people in the park stopped to watch for a little while, though none of them stayed interested for too long. Spoony was glad. Once they finished, it was going to get a lot less family friendly.

Finally, Spoony managed to knock Linkara’s sword from his hand and force him to the ground. “Do you yield, sir?” he asked loudly.

“I yield,” Linkara sighed. “It was well-fought.”

Spoony grinned and sheathed his sword before helping Linkara to his feet. “It was,” he said. “Now come on. You have a forfeit to pay.”

*

Five minutes later, they had returned to Linkara’s apartment. The door had barely closed before Linkara was shoved against it, Spoony kissing him deeply. He kissed back for a moment before pulling back. “Bedroom,” Linkara gasped.

Spoony pouted. “I don’t think I can wait that long.”

“You already roughed me up enough in that fight,” Linkara snapped. “Now get to the bedroom!”

Spoony sighed and they went there. The door closed and then Spoony shoved Linkara down on the bed, pouncing on him with more kisses.

Linkara finally managed to pull back. “Be gentle,” he said quietly.

Spoony nodded and resumed kissing Linkara, moving his hands slowly down his body, touching him through the silly costume he still wore. If Spoony was honest with himself, Linkara did look pretty damn sexy in it, though he would never say so out loud. His hands and mouth moved slowly over Linkara’s body, touching him, kissing him. Linkara moaned and gasped, his hands moving over Spoony just as quickly.

Soon enough, Spoony had moved down and pulled Linkara’s black pants off, kissing up his legs, petting his outer thighs. Linkara reached down and stroked Spoony’s hair, reveling in its softness, in how gentle Spoony was being. Oh, yes, this was worth losing a fight for.

Spoony eventually stopped kissing and stroking though, and leaned up to kiss Linkara again. “Lube still in the nightstand?” he asked breathlessly.

Linkara nodded. “Where else would it be?”

Spoony reached over and dug through the drawer before he found it and spread it over his hand. He reached down and started fondling Linkara, sliding his fingers in slowly, gently, pressing slightly in certain places while he continued kissing every inch he could reach.

After a few minutes, his fingers were pulled out and his own pants were undone, his cock painfully hard by now. But he forced himself not to rush, slicking his cock thoroughly before lifting Linkara’s legs to his shoulders. “Ready?” he asked.

Linkara nodded and Spoony pushed in slowly, petting Linkara’s thighs and hips some more. “Easy,” Linkara gasped. “Easy…haven’t done this in a while…”

“I know,” Spoony choked. “Let me know when you’re okay.”

Linkara took several deep breaths before he nodded and Spoony started to thrust, slowly and gently. Linkara groaned and threw his head back, his hands clutching at the headboard. Spoony continued to fuck him gently, keeping an eye on Linkara’s face to make sure he wasn’t hurting at all.

After a few minutes, Linkara gasped out, “Faster,” and Spoony obeyed, thrusting his hips at an increased tempo. Linkara keened and wailed, his legs tightening around Spoony and his hands clenching at the headboard, his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth half-open. He looked so gorgeous, still wearing the King Arthur armor shirt. Spoony leaned down, pressing their coats of arms together and kissing Linkara deeply, his hands moving down to Linkara’s hips.

Linkara whimpered slightly and started moving his hips along with Spoony’s, crashing down to meet his every thrust and trying to rub his own aching cock against Spoony’s abdomen. It sort of worked, and the evident desperation only made Spoony more aroused. He watched Linkara struggle to find friction for a minute before he finally relented and reached between them, taking Linkara’s cock in hand and jerking him slowly, twisting his hand in a way he knew Linkara loved.

That did it. Linkara screamed, cumming over Spoony’s hand and both their costume shirts, but he didn’t really care at the moment. Spoony groaned and thrust again, spilling his seed into Linkara, clutching him close as he started shaking.

Once they were both still, Spoony pulled out and rolled off of Linkara, looking at him in his white-stained armor, his face flushed and his eyes shining.

Linkara managed to smile at him. “Well, Avatar,” he said. “Has your honor been reclaimed?”

“Most of it,” Spoony said. “Might have to get the rest back in an hour or two.”

Linkara curled up beside him. “Well, then,” he said. “We’ll definitely need new costumes.”


End file.
